


Pull

by Cassiara



Series: Bind and Pull [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Masochism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Harry, Sub Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: Harry’s mouth fell open in a soft gasp as Draco’s fingers tightened a little in his hair. “I like that. Your hand in my hair, I mean. It feels good when you pull it. And I like kneeling for you like this. I like that you’re in control.”(Part 2 of Bind and Pull, can be read alone)Kinktober Day 10 - Hair-Pulling





	Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Spaceboundwitch for the Beta!
> 
> This is part 2 of Bind and Pull, but can be read on its own.

Harry groaned a little when the press of apparition lifted and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. He was still on his knees, the ropes from the BDSM party wrapped tightly around his wrists and ankles. His erection hadn’t been affected by the jump, still strained against his jeans. From his kneeling position, he looked right at Malfoy’s clothed cock and was happy to see it was just as hard as Harry’s.

“You sure you still want this?” Draco asked, taking a step back from Harry.

“Yes,” Harry said. He twisted his hands against the ropes, wishing he could reach out and touch Draco to strengthen the weight of his consent; a thrill of arousal ran through him when he couldn’t. He wasn’t the one in control here, and he loved it.

“And if you don’t like it, or want to stop?” Draco demanded.

“I’ll say red.”

Draco stepped closer to Harry, a smirk spreading over his face and his eyes wild with want. He drew his wand and with a flick and a muttered spell Harry’s clothes vanished, leaving him naked and shivering in the cold room. Another muttered spell warmed the room, and Harry smiled in gratitude.

“What do you like?” Draco asked, running the tip of his finger over Harry’s lower lip and letting his eyes wander over Harry’s naked body.

“I mean, I like the idea of a lot of things,” Harry said, “and what we tried in the parties. You know, spanking, pain stuff.” He tugged at the ties on his hands again. “Bondage.”

“Yeah, but what do you know you like to do?” Draco asked, frowning a little.

Harry bit his lip. He should tell Draco, he knew he should. The thought of admitting to being a virgin at 26 made a blush rise on his cheeks, but he clenched his fists and spoke. “I - er, the most experience I have is pretty much that time I came in my pants when that Dom paddled my arse at one of the parties.”

“Started out vanilla then?” Draco smirked, “That’s pretty common. What you like can be anything though, not just kinky stuff.”

“I didn’t start out vanilla, I er, I didn’t start at all.” Harry closed his eyes, finding comfort in the bonds around his hands and feet. “You’ll be my first.”

Harry shivered when a hand made its way into his hair. His scalp tingled and he leaned into the touch, letting Draco soothe his nerves. “Then tell me what you enjoy as we go.”

Harry’s mouth fell open in a soft gasp as Draco’s fingers tightened a little in his hair. “I like that. Your hand in my hair, I mean. It feels good when you pull it. And I like kneeling for you like this. I like that you’re in control.”

The fingers in his hair tightened and Harry moaned, moving his head forward as Draco pulled back to make the tugging rougher. Draco was close enough that the motion brought Harry’s face in contact with his bulging trousers and they both gasped. Harry opened his mouth and experimentally breathed hot air over the bulge before following it with his tongue and wetting the trousers with it. The realisation that Harry was completely naked and Draco was still clothed struck Harry, and he felt his cock swell. He should have realised sooner of course, but Harry was so caught up in Draco, and in the bonds on his wrists and ankles, and the ache in his knees, that he found his brain working slower. Draco seemed to realise at the same time as Harry because he looked down at the trousers Harry was mouthing at and growled in frustration before he spelled them off too.

Suddenly faced with Draco’s naked erection Harry pulled back a little to study it. Draco's cock was fucking gorgeous, and Harry’s fantasies about the man grew in potency with the knowledge of how he really looked when he was naked and aroused. After a moment of letting Harry take in the sight of his naked groin, Draco dropped his wand on the floor and used both hands to grab hold of Harry’s hair. Harry gasped and closed his eyes, forgetting all about the delicious cock in front of him in order to focus completely on the tugging and pulling of his hair. Draco used his grip on Harry’s hair to pull his head from side to side and twisted his fingers around the locks, sending shivers of pain and pleasure rushing through Harry.

“Fuck,” Harry whispered when Draco gave a rough tug, moving his hands in separate directions and making Harry shiver. Even after the pulling stopped Harry’s scalp tingled, and it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

Harry was prepared for Draco to pull his head close and making Harry suck him off. Fuck, he wasn’t just prepared, he wanted it. He wanted to taste Draco’s heavy cock on his tongue, wanted to know how it felt to have it pushing against the back of his throat. Harry wanted to make Draco gasp and moan in delight as Harry hummed around his swollen prick. He wanted Draco to keep his hands firm in Harry’s hair and use it to guide his head in the rhythm he liked. Draco seemed content to take his time though, alternating between tugging roughly at Harry’s hair and running soothing fingers over his scalp again and again, leaving Harry gasping for breath and his cock wet with precome.

“Draco,” Harry rasped. His skin was burning with arousal, and he had no idea how long they’d been there. How long Draco had been running his skilled hands through Harry’s hair. Harry tugged at his restraints again and winced at the pain as the ribbons chafed at his raw skin.

“Told you bondage and impatience was a bad combination,” Draco said, running one of his hands through Harry’s hair to play with the soft tufts at the nape of his neck.

“No, it’s, fuck,” Harry gasped, eyes fluttering closed as Draco used his other hand to run blunt fingernails over Harry’s scalp. “It’s a wonderful combination, but please. Please, I want to touch you. Or taste you. Anything. Everything. Please.”

Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco when the man didn’t respond, and what he found in his eyes made pleasure spike in him. Draco looked at Harry’s mouth with heat burning in his eyes. Harry’s gaze fell to his cock and it was just as hard and dripping as Harry’s own.

“I can fuck your mouth, or I can fuck your arse,” Draco said roughly. “Choose.”

Harry’s mind swam with the possibilities. He’d been wishing and hoping that Draco would pull him in by the hair and make him swallow his cock, but the idea that he could have the other man fully, that they could be one… That he could be _fucked_, sent his head spiralling. How many times had he fucked himself on his fingers or a plastic dildo wishing it was Draco? Too many to count since he’d noticed him at the parties. And definitely too many to count since he’d quit denying his attraction after the war if he was honest.

“My arse,” he spoke before he’d consciously decided to do so. “Please fuck me properly Draco, fuck, I’ve wanted you in me for so long.”

Draco gave a smile that looked so dangerous Harry would have felt scared if he hadn’t learned to trust Draco by watching how he dominated other people at the BDSM parties. Instead, he just felt aroused. Draco bent down to pick up his wand, and to Harry’s surprise he felt his bonds fall loose. Blood rushed back into his hands and feet and they prickled with returned sensation.

“Kneel in front of the bed,” Draco demanded, “and lean over it.”

Harry crawled towards the bed, both because he didn’t trust himself to stand with his tingling feet and his dizzying arousal, and because Draco hadn’t given him permission to stand. Harry wanted to please the man more than anything.

“Good boy,” Draco said, petting his hair affectionately when Harry had positioned himself. Harry glowed with the praise, wanting nothing more than to hear it again. “Spread your knees as much as you can.”

“Yes, Draco,” Harry said, spreading his knees and exposing his arse to Draco. He felt torn between hiding in embarrassment and humping up against the mattress, but managed to stay still. He hoped Draco wouldn’t notice the lube Harry had used when he fucked himself earlier, in preparation for the party.

Draco ran a finger down the cleft of Harry’s arse, letting it dip a little into the fluttering ring of muscle there. “Harry, have you played with your arse today?” Draco managed to sound both amused and strict as he spoke.

“Yes,” Harry admitted. “I fucked myself on a dildo and imagined it was you.”

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Draco breathed, and then seemed to catch himself. “It’ll make things easier for you now, but from now on your arse belongs to me. Understand?”

Harry shivered a little at the firm tone of Draco’s voice, but it was the implication that really got him. Draco wanted to do this again. A sharp slap to his arse pulled him from his thoughts and Harry whimpered in pain and pleasure both.

“When I ask a question I expect an answer.”

“Yes! Sorry, I understand.” Harry spoke hurriedly, desperate to please. Though it might not be the worst thing to displease either, he thought, if it meant Draco might spank him again.

“Good boy,” Draco said again, and Harry smiled into the sheets beneath his face.

“I like that,” he said, remembering his promise to tell Draco what he liked as they went along. “When you tell me I’m good. And when you give me orders.”

“Praise kink, huh?” Draco mused, running his hands up the length of Harry’s thighs and brushing lightly over his balls before returning his attention to Harry’s arse. “I like it.”

“And, uh, when you fuck me,” Harry hesitated, “I like it rough. I like to feel the burn of stretching around something a little too big.”

“You don’t like prep?” Draco asked, running a questioning finger over Harry’s rim and pausing there. Harry could feel himself fluttering against Draco’s finger and he breathed deep, trying to work out a coherent response.

“I do. But also, I like it hard and fast. And I mean, I already prepped today.”

“Merlin’s tits, Potter, you’re so hot. You have no idea. The things you say, the way you look kneeling and bending over my bed like this. I could spend hours eating your arse, bringing you to the edge again and again. Or I could fuck you hard and fast.”

Harry wanted both. He wanted everything, and he wanted it from Draco. He didn’t speak, didn’t beg to have it one way or the other. He wanted to be told, he wanted Draco to decide what _he_ wanted so Harry could please him.

“Hold your arse open for me,” Draco said, finally removing his finger from where it had been resting in the cleft of Harry’s arse. Harry heard him reach for his wand and mutter a lubrication spell, and he shivered with want and slight embarrassment as he reached behind him to hold his arse open for Draco.

“Beautiful,” Draco hummed. Harry blushed and jerked his hips a little, groaning when it brought his aching cock into contact with the bed.

The feel of Draco’s thick cock pressing against his rim made Harry want to cry and laugh at the same time. He was about to be fucked. In the arse. By Draco Malfoy. Draco paused for a few seconds, rubbing his slick cock over Harry’s rim and giving Harry a chance to change his mind. To use his safeword and call it all off. Harry didn’t want to stop though, he wanted to keep doing this forever.

“Green,” he said, wanting to reassure the man behind him. It seemed to be what Draco had been waiting for because as the final syllable left Harry’s mouth Draco’s hips slammed forward and Harry screamed in _painpleasure_ surprise as Draco buried himself inside him.

Draco set an unrelenting pace, fucking Harry hard and fast as Harry gasped and moaned and cursed into the sheets. He wasn’t going to last. He’d been on edge for too long, and as desperately as he wanted this to go on forever, Harry was so close his eyes watered with the effort to hold back his orgasm as Draco slammed into his prostate again and again.

“Draco, fuck, oh, I - ah, fuck!” Harry said, muttering incoherently and digging his nails into his own arse in an effort to stave off his orgasm. He wanted this to last, and he wanted to wait for Draco’s permission. “Please! Fuck. Close. I’m so - Draco.”

Draco’s jerks were becoming erratic and Harry was pleased to know he wasn’t the only one feeling close and desperate.

“It’s alright, Harry,” Draco breathed, running a hand up Harry’s back to play with the hair in the nape of his neck. “You can come.”

Draco followed the words with a soft tug on Harry’s hair, and Harry screamed again as he saw white and waves of pleasure rolled over him. Harry gasped for air as his orgasm drowned him in shocks of blinding bliss, and he cried with the intensity of it. Draco fucked him through it as it ebbed slowly away, and then kept fucking his oversensitive arse, muttering softly in Harry’s ear.

“Fuck, Harry, so good. So good for me, fuck. Your arse. Shitshitshit. So perfect.”

Harry lay spent and boneless over the bed, relishing in the fact that Draco was still fucking him. He clenched his arse experimentally around the other man, and with a loud curse, Draco stiffened and came, clenching his hands hard around Harry’s hips.

Harry smiled softly as Draco fell over him, cock still in his arse. They rested like that for a while before Draco pulled Harry fully on to the bed and cast cleaning charms over them both. Harry fell asleep with Draco’s fingers running softly through his hair.


End file.
